What can I do?
by sbslink
Summary: This is a Taito/Yamachi story..This time not a fluffy story, I wanted something else. Tai goes shopping and then something terrible happens...
1. chapter 1

Sbslink: Ok here is another Taito/Yamachi.. This one is a little less fluffy and more action packed.. I hope you like it anyway.. This story is situated after my first story "the Perfect Moment" but you can read them apart..  
  
Tai: Wow if it contains action I must be the hero *smiles*  
  
Sbslink: Sure Tai -_-'.. No not this time, but you will see..  
  
Matt: *grins*  
  
Tai: Shut up Matt *glares*  
  
Sbslink: Ok lets get started..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon..  
  
Tai: Hehe you hate that don't you *pokes Sbslink*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What can I do?  
  
It was about a year after that day in the snow and Tai had moved in with Matt..  
  
"I am going to the supermarket" Tai said "can I bring you anything Yama?" Matt thought and said "Maybe you could bring me some pens?" Tai looked at Matt. "They don't have any at Kibito's" he replied "Ohh, hmm I can't think of anything else" "Ok than I will be on my way" and Tai walked out the door  
  
After 2 hours Matt became nervous. "If he doesn't show up in the next hour I will go looking for him" He turned the television on, to watch the news....  
  
"This afternoon a supermarket in Honk Kong has been robed. There are 7 hostages. The supermarket called Kibito's........" Matt thought his heart stopped for a moment. That was the supermarket where Tai went shopping! Matt quickly turned off the television and got his coat. He just had to go there, he couldn't sit around and do nothing....  
  
~~~  
  
Tai closed the door behind him and walked onto the street. It was a beautiful day and the birds where singing.. The supermarket wasn't far so he shouldn't be long. Things had been great last year. Tai thought. He was so happy he could finally be with Matt 24 hours a day!  
  
He went into the supermarket and walked around to get his groceries. Suddenly a strange man walked in, he wore a big hat and a scarf, while it wasn't really cold. Tai didn't give the man anymore attention and went on shopping....  
  
Suddenly he heard three loud bangs, and he looked in the direction of the counter. The strange man had pointed a gun at the head of the clerk and he began shouting "Put the money in this Bag!!!"  
  
At that moment a police car came rushing down the street. They where checking the speed of cars nearby. Someone who had heard the shooting must have alarmed them.  
  
"You are surrounded!!" Tai heard the police shout. The robber muttered something and shot through the door. Tai didn't know what to do. He walked slowly more close to the door. 'Maybe he hasn't seen me' he thought 'Maybe I can get away'  
  
But when he had passed the stand with chips, which was the last one before he could reach the door, that man suddenly shot him. He felt a jolt of pain flowing from his leg to the rest of his body...  
  
"You're not going anywhere!!" The guy shouted. Tai fell on the floor and reached for his leg that was bleeding heavily... "The rest on the floor" he yelled "Or I will have to shoot you too" Everybody quickly sat on the floor...  
  
The man walked up to Tai and put the gun against his head. He could feel the cold metal and swallowed "I wouldn't try anything stupid like that again" the robber said "and that goes for the rest of you too!!"  
  
Every minute that passed felt like an hour. Why wasn't anyone doing anything. Tai shivered. The wound was still hurting like hell. The one moment he felt cold an other moment it felt hot, his mouth was dry and his leg was bleeding heavily... The robber was walking around nervously...  
  
Suddenly a woman started talking to the man.. "Ehhh sir, that kid over there is bleeding heavily, if he loses more blood he might die" The robber walked over to her "And?" "Can I please help him?" The robber thought for a moment "Ok, but your not doing anything else you hear me!?!"  
  
He let the woman stand up and get some medical supplies from the back of the store. He followed her every move, so she wouldn't do anything to help the police. She walked over to Tai "I am going to put some bandages around your leg, this may hurt a bit" She took his leg and started wrapping bandages around it. Tai screamed in pain.  
  
After a few minutes the woman was done. "I think the kid needs medical attention" the woman silently said. The robber put the gun against her head. "Nobody is going anywhere you stupid bitch!!" The robber was sweating...  
  
Suddenly they heard the police again "Come out with your hands over your head!!" The guy walked up to the counter. He took the bag with the money "Everybody give me your jewellery!!" Than he walked up to Tai and put the gun against his head. "Stand up you pathetic looser!" The robber grabbed him in the neck and pulled him up, still pointing the gun at him.  
  
"Everybody stay down" The robber took the bag and put it in a backpack which he put on his back. Than he pointed the gun at again Tai and said "Walk or I'll shoot you again!" Tai's leg was hurting very bad, but he had to walk or else he might die. They stepped outside and the robber started shouting "I want a getaway car! Now or the boy gets it!!! I want nobody following me or I will shoot him"  
  
The policemen where talking to each other and then one of them said "We will agree to your demands if you free the other hostages!!" the robber opened the door and let the other people out.  
  
At that moment a big white van was put on the street. The driver stepped out and walked to the police. "We won't follow you!" The commander said. The robber pushed Tai into the van and drove away.  
  
Tai was put in the back of the van which had no windows, so he couldn't see where he was taken to. "Ahh the should be handy" the robber said when he found a pair of handcuffs that the police officer forgot to take with him.  
  
Tai wasn't feeling well, that walk didn't do him any good... His leg was still hurting and his head was spinning.. They must have been driving for miles. Tai wasn't even sure if he had slept or not, but he knew he was hungry and thirsty.....  
  
Suddenly the van stopped. The guy opened the backdoor and ordered Tai to come out. He blindfolded him so he couldn't see where he was... He was brought to a cold and damp house.. the smell was musty. He had to go of one pair of stairs.  
  
Than the man took of the blindfolds. "Sit down you miserable cockroach!!" the man yelled at him. Tai sat down and the man handcuffed him to an iron bar, so he couldn't walk away. The man walked away and closed the door behind him.  
  
After a few minutes the guy came in again and gave him some dry bread and a glass of water. "I will think of what to do with you later" he said and walked away again. Tai took a bite out of the bread and drank some of the water. When he thought of what had happened and what might happen he cried....  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sbslink: That is what I call action.  
  
Matt:*shakes Sbslink* what did you do to Tai!  
  
Sbslink:..... 


	2. chapter 2

Sbslink: Ok.. Sorry I kept you all waiting.. I had some things to do.. so here is the next chapter *smiles*  
  
Matt: How can you be smiling while my boyfriend is hurting.. You're so heartless....  
  
Sbslink: Calm down Mattie *pats him on the head*  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
What can I do ?  
  
Matt closed the door and he began running. 'If anything happens to Tai I couldn't forgive my self'  
  
He got to the supermarket in 2 minutes flat. There where 3 police cars and some policemen in the middle of the street. Matt walked closer. "Sorry can I please ask you something?" Matt had a weak voice and he was really pale...  
  
One of the police men looked at him. "Well a really good friend of mine went shopping in this supermarket, and he didn't get home. I heard it was robbed. Can you please tell me where all the hostages where taken?"  
  
The policeman smiled and said "they are all taken to a nearby school. All but one" Matt's eyes widened "What do you mean officer?"  
  
"Well the robber got away and took one hostage as insurance that we wouldn't follow him. We spoke with the other hostages and one woman told us that the kid was shot in the leg"  
  
Matt had a bad feeling, it felt if he just knew what had happened. "Can you please tell me what this kid looked like?"  
  
"Well" the police officer started "he has brown hair, brown eyes, blue trousers and a green jacket" Matt felt his head spinning and suddenly the world looked like it was dipped in black ink.....  
  
Matt fell on the floor and the police officer rushed to him. "Quick get the boy some water"  
  
A few minutes later Matt sat in the police van. "Can you give us a picture for the search posters?" Matt got his wallet and gave the officer a picture of Tai. He looked so happy there.  
  
"We are going to put it on the internet to" Matt gave them his phone number too "We will call you as soon as we hear something"  
  
Matt walked home. 'How could I have been so stupid. I should have gone with him' All kind of thoughts where raging through his head. 'I should call his parents' Matt thought. 'No I'd better tell them in person' he changed course and went to Tai's parents...  
  
Kari opened the door. "Where is Tai" she asked "You don't look good Matt, come in" Matt walked in and had a sinking feeling in his heart. He and Tai hadn't told his Tai's parents that they where in love. Maybe he wouldn't even have to tell them. No he couldn't allow himself to think that way. Tai was getting back, he just had to.  
  
"I have to tell you something Kari, but I suggest you sit down" Matt looked really serious so Kari did what he said. "What is wrong Matt?" she asked "You look like somebody got abducted by aliens" Kari had to laugh about her own joke and hoped it would brake the tension a bit.  
  
Tears where coming out of Matt's eyes.... "You don't know how close you are to the truth" he whispered. "No that's not it. Today Tai went to the supermarket and that supermarket got robbed! And that is not event he worst thing. The robber took one of the hostages with him.... He's got Tai the bastard!!!"  
  
Matt fell on his knees.... "He even got shot in the leg and they have no idea where he is" Kari gasped, she didn't know what to say. She came down to the floor and just held Matt. They both cried.  
  
After a few hours Kari's parents got home. Matt told them the news.... A little later they where all sitting in a line on the couch, very depressed, the box of tissues was almost empty. What could they do?  
  
Kari went to take Matt home, they decided to go to his house and inform the other digidestend. Matt couldn't stop thinking about how Tai was doing... Was he still alive? "We're there" he said. They went in the apartment and phoned the others.....  
  
Half an hour later they where all gathered in Matt's house. They we're really shocked about what happened, and they decided they couldn't leave Matt alone. Davis, who really admired Tai, and Ken volunteered to stay and so did Kari.  
  
They all called their parents and explained what had happened and asked if they could stay. It was ok so they stayed with Matt....  
  
Matt couldn't sleep that night. The others where sleeping peacefully. Matt turned and turned but he couldn't stop thinking. 'Why can't I do anything? I feel like I am abandoning Tai' his heart dropped when he thought that. But after a while he finally fell asleep tired of the day....  
  
~~~  
  
Tai's leg really hurt. It felt like someone was using a drill on it. The pain was making him feverish... He couldn't sleep because his arm was chained to that pipe. He had tried to get it loose, but the pipe wouldn't budge.  
  
It was dark in the cellar and he was really cold. Tai had eaten half of the bread, but he had to throw up, and the other half of the bread wasn't enough to keep his stomach from rumbling.  
  
This morning everything had seemed so perfect and now things had gone for the worst....  
  
After his abductor had left the room, he hadn't got back. 'He must be asleep' Tai thought. He looked around the room, as far as he could see there wasn't anything of any use to him. Some people would have given up, but not Tai. He was still thinking of a way to get out of there...  
  
  
  
Sbslink: Poor Tai.....  
  
Matt: And what about me!! I am pittyfull too *sobs*  
  
Sbslink: -_-' 


	3. chapter 3

Sbslink: Ok this is a short chapter…It is not that I didn't know what to write.. Just some other things to do……… Enjoy ^_^

~~~~~~~~~

What can I do ?

Matt woke up bathing in sweat, he had a terrible nightmare… Even in his dreams he couldn't shake off the thought of loosing Tai. He got out of bed and opened the curtains. The sun shone brightly and made his blond hair look golden. 

The others were already up but didn't wake Matt. Davis came walking into the room with a plate. "I made you some breakfast" he said "Kari and Ken went shopping" he gave Matt the plate. 

It had some orange juice, a piece of burnt toast, a donut with jelly and tea. It didn't look very good but it was the idea that counted Matt thought. "This was all we could find" Davis said in reply to Matt's slightly surprised look. 

When Matt had finished his meal Davis walked out of the room "I will leave you alone so you can put on some clothes"

Matt had put on one of Tai's sweaters that smelled a bit like him. He missed him so much, now he knew the true meaning of all those songs he had been singing.

"Ahh you're done" Kari said "After we got back from shopping, I called your band that you couldn't come to band practice" 

"It's ok. But nobody called yet?" he asked "No" Kari said "I know it's hard but try not to worry to much. My brother is a strong person.. I know he will make it and worrying wont help him a bit………." She paused for a few seconds "You don't look good Matt"

He sat down on the couch and sighed. It was true what Kari said. In his heart he knew that Tai was going to be ok, but his mind was trying to convince him other ways.

Davis walked up to Matt and sat besides him "Are you going to be ok? Because we have to go to school"

"I am going to be just fine" Matt lied. He tried to put up a smile and hoped the others couldn't see he was faking. It seemed to work because they all went out.

They where really sorry about leaving Matt, especially Davis. He had a funny feeling telling him it wasn't right. He tried to ignore it and followed Kari en Ken to school.

Matt was glad they hadn't looked in his eyes. Tai always told him they where clear pools of truth. His eyes just couldn't lie. He put on the radio to hear if there was any news. But there was nothing about the abduction, it was like it never happened.

He tried to thing straight but he just couldn't. He threw the radio on the floor and it shattered into a million pieces.

Matt took his mobile phone and checked the battery, it was almost full. He put some bread and a bottle of coke in his bag. He put the mobile phone in his pocket. And before he left he wrote a note:

                                                                       Hi  all

                                               Sorry about the radio. Would you please

                                               clean it up. I just can't stay home and do

                                               nothing. I am following my heart and I 

                                               hope it leads to Tai.

                                                                    Love Matt. 

He put it on the counter, got his scarf and hat and closed the door.

This morning he had made the decision. Maybe Tai was somewhere bleeding to death and he was just at home doing like nothing happened. It just seemed wrong. 'I am sorry to disappoint you Kari, but I have to go' was the last thing he thought before he left town.

~~~

Tai suddenly shook awake. He must have dozed off for a few hours. Tai's wrist was hurting too now. It had bruises all over.

He saw that another piece of bread was put before him and a cup of tea. "I see they have improved room service here"  Tai said trying to cheer himself up. At that moment he got an Idea……..

He saw that his tea cup had an Iron handhold. Maybe he could bend it and use it as key……. But first he drank the tea. He was to thirsty to do anything else with it.

~~~

Kari, Ken and Davis arrived at their school. Ken and Kari were walking up front babbling about the latest trends. At first they didn't  notice Davis had stopped. When they turned around they saw him running away.

"What is he doing?" Ken said. Then he started running "I am going after him, you tell the teacher ok?"

Davis ran and ran. 'How could I have been so stupid' he thought. He arrived in Matt's street and ran up the stairs. When he stepped into Matt's apartment he noticed Matt was gone……….

Sbslink: Maybe you have noticed that I am a Davis fan. I think he is under appreciated.. but that is not the subject now…….. 

Matt: Hehe dreaming off aren't you *pokes* you still here? *grins*  


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
  
Sbslink: Ok here is another chapter. I hope you still like my story.. I know my English isn't the best. I still want to ask you.. I really hope you will review!! Please!!  
  
Matt: You're being pathetic..  
  
Sbslink: ;_;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What can I do?  
  
Just a few seconds later Ken came skidding into the room, where he found a stunned Davis and a broken radio. Davis didn't pay much attention to Ken who was really surprised that Davis ran to Matt's apartment all the sudden.  
  
Davis walked through the mess and picked up the note Matt have left. Davis read the note and sighed. "I should have known" he said almost whispering. He walked up to Ken and gave him the note.  
  
After reading it Ken looked at Davis. "How did you know?"  
  
"One day Matt was as miserable as you can be and the other he said he was doing just fine. I looked into his eyes and I saw he was lying. It didn't feel good to leave him, but what could I do? When we got to school I realised Matt doesn't like doing nothing, especially if it is Tai we are talking about. That was the moment I just knew he was going to do something and we had to stop him, but we are to late..."  
  
For a minute they both said nothing. Than Ken got a broom and swept the broken radio into a pile. After that he shoved it onto a plate and threw it into the garbage can.  
  
"I think we should go back to school and tell Kari the news. It has no sense to go look for him now, he could be anywhere. We'll have a digidestened meeting this afternoon" And they left the apartment...  
  
~~~  
  
It was a nice day, that worked in Matt's advantage. Before leaving town he had bought a map of the surroundings and had drawn a few possible routs from the supermarket to some buildings that where very desolate. He was following one of the possibilities. He took the one that seemed the most likely to take in a hurry. Although Matt didn't know if this man had planned to take someone.  
  
When he had walked for a few hours he sat down on a fallen tree. 'Time for lunch' he thougt.  
  
While eating a sandwich, he opened his wallet. It contained a credit card, some small change and a few photos. He had a picture of every digidestened. The most recent picture he got of Tai, he gave to the police. He did have one of the time they where trapped in the digital world.  
  
Matt's heart had melted the first time he saw that picture. It was cut out of a larger picture because the whole one didn't fit in his wallet. Matt thought off all the time they had spend together and a tear appeared on his face, he felt so alone. "I must go on" He said silently. "I must find Tai"  
  
~~~  
  
When he had finished his tea, Tai smashed the cup. The glad had shattered and covered the floor in millions of pieces of sparkling diamond like fragments. He bended the metal so that it would form a key shaped stick.  
  
After trying for half an hour the lock finally gave up and opened with a click. He made his hand loose from the hand cuffs and let the rest of it hang from the pipeline.  
  
He rubbed the sore places which where still blue. "Now I have to think of a way to get out of here"  
  
Tai tried to be as silent as he could be, when he walked around the cellar to find a place from where he could escape. He walked up the stairs and checked if the door was open. His leg was still hurting but he tried not to pay any attention to it.  
  
Tai was really amazed to see that the door to the cellar wasn't locked. He quietly opened the door and looked round the corner.  
  
There was a long hall lit by candle like lights on both sides with a few meters apart from the next one in line. There where several doors in the hallway and one of them was open. Tai stepped into the hall when he was sure no one was coming.  
  
He tried not to make the least bit of noise, because even the smallest sound could give him away. He closed the door behind him, so he wouldn't raise any suspicion. He walked to the nearest door and opened it just far enough for him to look around the corner. The whole room was empty except for one large couch which stood in the middle of the room.  
  
Tai closed the door and went to the open door. Behind that door was another hall that was very similar to the one he just came from. Tai thought it looked a bit like an old hotel, the ones you see those black and white movies.  
  
"This hotel is a real maze, every hall seems alike." Tai sighed. He had gone through about seven of those same long halls and still nothing that looked like an exit.  
  
After walking for another few minutes Tai's head felt like it was spinning, he had to sit down. At that moment he saw that the bandages where loose. He had been loosing blood, so he had to tight it back up.  
  
~~~  
  
At that moment the attacker entered the cellar. It was dark so he didn't notice Tai was gone immediately...  
  
But than he saw Tai was gone. "The stupid, retarded, cockroach has escaped" he said, his breath got heavy. "He escaped right under my nose" He looked around the cellar and saw something white.  
  
When he looked closer he saw it was a piece of bandage hanging from a nail that was sticking out of the wall. Drops of blood made a trail that went up the stairs. The attacker smiled "This is going to be his downfall"....  
  
  
  
Sbslink: Ok that was it.. Go Tai!!  
  
Matt: I just knew he was going to get free, after all he is MY boyfriend. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Oh here it goes "I don't own Digimon" that went well *smiles*  
  
Sbslink: Sorry for not updating.. I had a little writers block.. I would like reviews ^^  
  
Matt: Ohhh I am going to get that guy!!  
  
Sbslink: *huggles Matt*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What can I do?  
  
When he looked at the trail of blood he suddenly realised it wouldn't be hard to track him. What if the attacker was already following him. This was the first was the first time the started to panic...  
  
"I need to go on" Tai tried to stand up, but his head started to spin and he had to sit down again. Suddenly he heard a voice... "This is mansion radio" a maniacal laughter followed. "This night we're going to play a game, it is called follow that trail!"  
  
Those last words kept echoing in his head. "I've got to get away from here"  
  
~~~  
  
The night had come suddenly but Matt kept walking. The small forest roads he had been taking for the last hour where very dark....  
  
"Am I taking the right way?" Matt was getting second thoughts "Those roads are so small and dark. Not the kind of place where I would want to drive"  
  
But at that moment he reached the end of the forest and the light of the moon fell on his face... He saw a big house with a large fence around it. It was overgrown with plants. Only one path that led to the door was free....  
  
Matt looked down and saw tire tracks in the dirt. His heart felt lighter when a spark of hope returned.  
  
Matt walked up to the big house. Two gargoyles where watching over the lane. Shivers where running down his back. 'What will I see when I entered the house? Will he still be alive?' For a moment he stopped 'Am I ready for the confrontation?' he doubted 'Shall I go on?'  
  
Suddenly a small voice in the back of his head started talking to him. He would do the same for you, without a second thought. You can't let him down. You wouldn't forgive yourself...  
  
"You're right" he whispered....  
  
~~~  
  
A dark figure came strolling down the lane. A determent look on his face, the wind played with his blond hair. Just a few seconds ago full of doubts, now the complete opposite.. When he reached the massive, wooden door, his hand around the handle, trembling with rage...  
  
~~~  
  
Than the voice went on "You have 1 minute to get out of here and then I'll come to find you" Tai had sweat drops on his forehead. He did another attempt to stand up but he failed again. 'I'm done' Tai thought. 'I wish Matt was here' and a tear appeared on his cheek...  
  
"Ok you had you're time, I'll come and get you!!!" and than the speakers went dead.  
  
~~~  
  
'I am going to get this little bastard.' The attacker thought ' I only have to follow the trail' and evil smile appeared on his face 'This time I am going to make sure he won't escape again' He pulled a piece of wood of the wall. 'This could come in handy' he thought 'I've never been good at tracking, but this is easy'  
  
He followed the trail, from corridor to corridor. After a few minutes he finally reached Tai who was still lying on the floor. "So here you are, dumb cockroach. Not feeling so good are we? Well I am sorry to tell you, it is only getting worse!!"  
  
He got the piece of wood and walked up to Tai. When he stood right next to him he suddenly stopped and smiled evilly. "I am going to make you wish you where never born" as he said that he put his foot on Tai's shot wound....  
  
~~~  
  
Tai bit on his lip not to scream. He wanted to show that creep he wasn't pathetic. It hurt real bad, but he wouldn't let that man have his pleasure....  
  
Tai looked up at the face of his attacker. "Still not painful enough?" this guy said. The attacker pulled his leg up and let his foot land real hard. This time Tai couldn't help screaming....  
  
~~~  
  
Matt walked up the first pair of stairs he could find. But when he reached the top he heard a gruesome scream. 'Tai he thought.......  
  
To be continued  
  
Sbslink: Matt you are going to get him right?  
  
Matt: Well it is your story.. that is for you to decide..  
  
Sbslink: Ohh yeah.. *blushes* 


	6. chapter 6

Sbslink: Ok I know I made some people mad for stopping at that point.. ^_^ But I am going further now.. Hope you like it.  
  
Matt:*rubs his hands*  
  
Sbslink: You go Matt..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What can I do?  
  
For a second he froze. All kinds of emotions where flowing through his body. First of all it was relief, Tai was still alive.. But soon after that the anger followed. 'Somebody is hurting MY boyfriend!!!' Matt started running in the direction of Tai's cry....  
  
~~~  
  
"Yeah, that is better. I want to hear you scream!!" He looked at the boy that lay on the floor. 'This stupid little squirt almost ruined my plans' He felt the anger grow.... 'All I wanted was to get the money and go away. But this filthy ting tried to escape!!'  
  
He took the piece of wood firmly in his hands and gave Tai a blow to his head. A loud scream followed.  
  
The kid was crying like a baby. He caught himself on a feeling he couldn't place. One way he enjoyed it, but still he lay there so helpless, tears from his eyes and blood coming out of the old shot wound.  
  
A bruise had formed on Tai's forehead. He looked at Tai and tried to et rid of that feeling that was haunting him. But he couldn't help noticing that this boy looked a bit like his son.  
  
"Please let me go" a small voice said.. 'Let him go?' after all this trouble. Wanted by the police. This boy could identify him' This triggered something inside of him, and he completely went mad. He took the piece of wood and rose it above his head  
  
But suddenly a yellow flash appeared and he felt the wood being ripped away. A boy with blond hair was standing in front of him. His blue eyes cold and fearless, but still burning with rage. It seemed like he came out of nowhere....  
  
~~~  
  
Matt finally stood eye to eye with the person that had taken Tai away from him. Tai the one he loved the most in the whole wide world...  
  
He looked at Tai who didn't even seem to notice he was there. But suddenly he heard a small voice "Is that you Matt?" It sounded very weak.  
  
He kneeled down and whipped strands of hair out of Tai's face. He felt hot and was very sweaty. He looked really bad. "Yes it's me Tai" Matt really felt like holding Tai, he wanted to soothe all his wounds....  
  
But the attacker hadn't been waiting for Matt to take any action. Matt suddenly felt a jolt of pain flowing trough his body that originated from the back of his neck. This took Matt back to the real world. Matt stood up rubbing the back of his neck. "You shouldn't have done that" he said calmly...  
  
~~~  
  
Now he was getting really angry. The nerve that boy had. For a few seconds he had been really surprised to suddenly see someone else here. But now it didn't matter anymore. 'I don't care' he thought.  
  
He leaped and took another swing at the blond boy, but it was blocked easily. After another few attempts where stopped, tears came in his eyes. Everything planned so carefully and then these two boys came and messed it up.  
  
All he wanted was to lead a normal life. One without dept and other problems. But now the boy started fighting back. 'He must really like that boy' he thought. It reminded him somewhat of himself and his wife at a young age. He would have done anything for her, but she got stuck by something you can't fight. And now he realised he almost ended a young life...  
  
~~~  
  
Every muscle in his body was tense. He wanted to give this guy another blow. But Matt saw he wasn't fighting back anymore..  
  
He stopped hitting the guy and looked at him, he had tears in his eyes. "I never wanted it to get this far" the attacker said softly. The guy fell on his knees.  
  
"I know you must hate me right now. I would too if I where you. I see you and you're friend have a strong band. It reminds me of myself. Me and my wife had a strong band too. I would have done anything for her. But than she died and there was nothing I could do. And to make matters worse I lost my job. I have a kid to provide for"  
  
He paused for a moment to wipe away his tears. "Just take the wood and kill me, I deserve it, just put an end to all this misery"  
  
Matt was stunned by this sudden change in behaviour. He looked at this guy and realised, all was not as it seemed.  
  
"Ending you're life won't do you or me any good" he said "I have a better plan. My boyfriend is badly hurt and has to go to a hospital soon. I can't take him, because I came by foot. Help me take him to the hospital" Matt walked up to Tai and didn't wait for the answer of the guy.  
  
He pulled Tai close to him and picked him of the floor. "You take you're car and drive it up the lane. I will take Tai and we will meet you up front. I have shown you good faint so don't let me down"  
  
~~~  
  
He expected every reaction, but not this one. A few minutes ago he tried to kill this blond boy, and now that blonde trusted him enough to take his friend to the hospital.  
  
"Ok" he said. But still didn't believe it was happening. The blond took his friend and started to carry him to the car. 'I have to get to the van' he thought and rushed down.  
  
~~~  
  
When the guy got the van, Matt came and laid Tai in the back. He used a few blankets to support his head. "You are going to be ok " he said and stepped in the back himself too.  
  
"Can you get there as fast as possible" Matt hugged Tai, who was breathing heavily. The van started moving and Matt pulled Tai even closer. Now all the emotions started to come back. He almost lost Tai today and the guy who tried to kill Tai was driving the car he was in.  
  
It was crazy but true. At that moment his mobile phone rang. He took his backpack and answered the call. "I'm ok Kari. I'm with Tai and we're coming home"....  
  
End  
  
Sbslink: Ok this is it.. finally done.. I didn't plan to end it like this.. it just did.. 0.o  
  
Matt: I am already glad I have Tai back.. 


End file.
